Bella's Lust
by sighfangsigh
Summary: Bella's lusting and bad but when edward wont sleep with her so who will she turn to? LEMONS LOTS
1. Chapter 1

Dam Edward!!!! He thinks he'll hurt me well he won't. I know he won't hurt me. He couldn't! He wouldn't! I wanted no needed him sexually. I'm a teenage girl what do you expect and he is so sexy and tempting. Grrrrrr now im just making me want him even more.

"Bella what are you thinking about" Edward asked me as he sat down next to me on his bed.

What am I thinking about what do you think I'm thinking about!!!

"Nothing much. Just wondering when your going hunting. Your eyes are very dark."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What about it Edward?"

"Well I was going to go this weekend with my family but.."

"Edward stop. I'm not going to stop you from hunting"

"But your fighting with Charlie and you wanted to stay here this weekend"

"Look ill go home or work out something out but you need to hunt so don't worry about me"

"Edward!!!" Alice yelled as she entered the room.

"You can't miss this hunting trip. You missed the last one and your only making it harder for yourself." Alice said.

"But I can't leave Bella to go home to Charlie at the moment"

"She can stay here then" Alice said like it was simple.

"But nobody's going to be here. Everyone's going hunting for the whole weekend." Edward wined.

"Well actually Jasper went last night because he couldn't wait so he's not going this weekend he's staying home. If you want Bella you could stay here with him I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Well umm if your sure he wouldn't mind…" I said. Staying with Jasper would be weird because he has always been distant from me because he has the least control out of everyone. Maybe staying with him might make us closer…

"Hey Jasp come her for a moment." Alice said and within seconds Jasper was standing next to her in the doorway.

"Yeah"

"Bella can't go home at the moment because she's haven a fight with Charlie and Edward really needs to go hunting, and since your stayen here could Bella stay with you?"

Jasper looked at me for a moment obviously reading my emotions to make sure it was what I wanted before saying yes

"Kool you two can have some 'bonding' time" Alice said while bursting out laughing.

"Anyway we gotta leave Edward so say your good byes and be ready to leave in 5." Alice said while she was leaving towing Jasper behind her.

"I'm really sorry about this Bella honey I wish I could stay here with you…"

I put my finger to Edwards lips to stop him.

"Don't worry Edward I'll be fine. And spending some time with Jasper could be good for us you know bring us closer and stuff."

Edward lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips more passionately then ever but still not as much as I wanted.

When we broke apart he whispered 'I love you' in my ear.

"I love you too" I said back.

"EDWARD" Alice yelled.

"You better go."

I grabbed Edwards hand and walked with him to the front of the house where all his family was waiting for him.

"Bye" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave one of my favorite crocked smiles in return.

"Bye Bells see you in a couple of days" and with that Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle ran out of the house at unnatural speed leaving me and Jasper standing in the living room together.

Jasper went and sat on the couch and turned the couch and patted the spot next to him.

I went over and sat next to him and sighed.

"What's the matter Bella your emotions are all over the place."

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. You do know you can tell me anything don't you?"

"Yeah I do and it means a lot its just not something you would want to talk about..'

"Try me.'

'Well its just I'm a teenage girl and well…." I said as I started to blush.

"You want to be sexually active and Edward thinks he'll hurt you." Jasper finished for me.

"Well yeah but he thinks he'll hurt me but I don't think he could. I don't think anyone in your family could hurt me."

"He's scared bella really scared. You're his everything and he doesn't want to loose you."

"I know, I know its just feel like I need this and if he doesn't fill that need I don't know what I'll do."

"Bella…" Jasper started but couldn't finish because I lent over and kissed him.

WHAT AM I DOING!!!!

I cant be kissing Jasper I love Edward.

Jasper pulled back from me giving me a weird look.

"I'm really sorry." I said blushing badly but before I could even think anything else Jasper kissed me.

After a few seconds I started kissing him back more passionately then I've ever kissed anyone let alone Edward.

This is so wrong I love Edward not Jasper but it feels so good.

Jasper then pulled away again and started to apologize but I kissed him before he stopped and then before I could blink he had ran us up to his room…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone I hope you liked the first chap and here's what you have all been waiting for the LEMON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot so don't steal!!!!**

_Jasper then pulled away again and started to apologize but I kissed him before he stopped and then before I could blink he had ran us up to his room… _

"Jasper… What… Are… We… Doing" I asked between kisses.

"Fulfilling your needs and mine. I love Alice but let's just say she isn't that great in bed."

"What if Alice or Edward find out?" I said out of breath as Jasper started kissing me again.

"They wont. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jasper said looking at me seriously.

I didn't want to hurt Edward but I needed this I needed him in me.

I kissed him hard and passionately on the lips walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed and I pushed him down on the bed and climbed onto him so I was straddling him.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said as he started kissing me again.

I slide my hands up his shirt and started pulling it off.

We broke our kiss for only a few seconds as I pulled his top over his head and he took mine off throwing it across the room.

Jasper slide his arm around my back and undid my bra. He started kissing down my neck until he reached my boobs where he started kissing and sucking my nipple and massaged my other with his had.

I moaned and arched my back. God this felt good.

Jasper laughed as he made his way over to my other boob. "You like that do you?"

He asked as he started sucking me again.

"You don't know how good that feels." I moaned.

I started squirming under him and I felt his hardness on the inside of my leg.

I couldn't believe it I could make a god like beauty like Jasper go hard WOW.

Then I started rubbing up on him making him moan my name.

He then realized that we were both still wearing pants and then at vampire speed pulled them off.

I couldn't resist a giggle at that. "Impatient are we." I joked.

"Only for you" He replied as he started moving down my body.

If I hadn't known where he was heading I would have pulled him back up to my lips because I craved his taste.

Jasper started rubbing me before he slide 1 finger in. I moaned and tried to move closer to it. He slide a second and then a third into me.

It felt soo good but then all to soon he took his fingers out. I was about to complain when I felt his lips touch my skin and his tongue enter me moving in and out mimicking the movement of sex.

"Jasper" I moaned and felt him snicker as I spilt into his mouth. He sucked up all my juices and then came back up to my mouth and kissed me so I could taste myself on his lips.

He made me feel like this and I hadn't done anything to him yet well that was about to change.

I rolled us over and slide down his body feeling his hardness slide along me.

When I got down low enough I took the tip of him in my mouth.

Jasper moaned like nobody had ever done that before.

I started to suck on his dick and he moaned my name while trying not to thrust himself into my mouth.

I started sucking harder and he couldn't help it. He thrust into my mouth and I took him all.

I started pumping him with my mouth and he screamed my name just before Cumming into my mouth. I swallowed all it before sliding back up him rubbing myself on him the whole way until my lips reached his again.

Jasper rolled us over so he was on top and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure Bella its gona hurt." He said to me so I would understand it was my decision.

"Jasper I need you in me! You don't know how bad." Said.

"Ok" he said and started to enter me.

I sucked my breath in as a sharp pain went through my body but was soon replaced by extreme pleasure.

Jasper stopped afraid he had hurt me.

"Don't stop I said and with that I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me pulling all of him into me.

God this felt good!!!

He started to thrust in and out very slowly so he didn't hurt me.

"Ohh Jasper harder, faster baby ohhhh" I moaned.

He obeyed and went harder and fast.

"OHHH JASPER" I screamed as I climaxed and he wasn't far behind me.

He started to slow down after his climax but I wasn't ready to stop.

"Come on Jasper you're a vampire you don't tier." I said teasingly and that was enough.

He started up again picking up where we left off.

"OH MY GOD JASPER HARDER HARDER!!!" I screamed as we climaxed again.

Then Jasper was pumping at vampire speed.

"OM GOD JASPER" I screamed

"BELLA oh Bella" Jasper screamed as we both climaxed again and again closer and closer to the last time.

I was covered in sweet when jasper started to slow.

"Oh my god Jasper that was… WOW"

"I know I've never gone that hard ever."

"Yeah well don't stop were not done here yet"

And you know what were no where near done…

**A/N hope you liked that and please tell me what you think should happen because this story could go a lot of ways and I want you people to like it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's the next chap hope you like it!!!**** Thank to all my wonderful reviewers I love you all and you inspire me 2 keep on writing this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie does.**

_And you know what were no where near done…_

They next thing I knew we were out of the bed and up against the wall.

We were going so hard I thought we would have left a dint in the wall but Jasper was holding our weight enough that there would be no evidence left of us being together.

I wrapped my legs around Jaspers waist and he walked us back over to the bed never removing himself from me.

As he laid us down on the bed so that he was on top of me but I didn't feel any of his weight.

Jasper started pumping in and out of me very slowly like he was teasing me.

"Jasper" I moaned and he knew what I wanted.

He started pumping harder and harder. Thrusting in and out of me faster and faster with more power behind each thrust every time.

Oh My God this was soooooo good!!!!!

Jasper was going so hard that he probably should have broken me but somehow I was able to meet each of his thrust with one of my own every time.

After we both had climaxed again Jasper pulled out of me and we laid next to each other on his bed silent for what felt like hours thinking.

I knew I should feel guilty and some of me did feel guilty but the rest of me wanted more wanted Jasper.

NO NO NO NO NO

I lOVE EDWARD.

NOT JASPER.

"What you thinking about Bella?"

"I'm thinking how wrong this is. You're my fiancées brother and my best friend's husband but yet I don't feel really guilty about what we did…"

"Bella you needed what we did you said it yourself."

"Yes but I feel like, like a slut and a hore."

"Bella don't think of yourself like that. If its anyone's fault its mine."

"Don't blame yourself please it's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Jasper we can't tell anyone about this… It can never happen again."

"I agree never again."

"Never again" we agreed.

I got up and got dressed and went downstairs to find Jasper making me breakfast.

"Thanks" I muttered as he set it in front of me.

As he turned around and walked out to the lounge room I couldn't help checking him out.

God he's hot!!

No bad Bella don't think like that!!!

**The next day**

Edward ran in the door and picked me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"I missed you" he said to me between kisses not caring that his family was watching.

"Missed you too" I said half heartedly.

I felt dirty, slimy. Like I didn't deserve him anymore.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I looked over Edwards shoulder and into Jasper's eyes for the first time since it happened.

His eyes were pleading with me not to say anything.

As much as I wanted to tell Edward I couldn't do that to Jasper.

For some reason I felt something between us that was never there before.

**A/N Hey everyone hope you liked this chap sorry it took so long to write!!!**

**I have a vote to run for the story line. Please tell me your favorite option and the one with the most votes I'll write about. **

**1. Bella falls pregnant **

**2. Bella falls pregnant after sleeping with Edward to so you don't know whose it is**

**3. Bella doesn't fall pregnant.**

**Please vote or I won't continue the story!!!**

**Vote closes on the 24****th**** of October.**

**Xxx love you all!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so here is the next chap people I hope you like it. The winner of the vote is number 2!!!! By a lot!!!! Hope you like the chap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, new moon or eclipse. I do wish I owned Jasper though coz I love him!!!!!**

_As much as I wanted to tell Edward I couldn't do that to Jasper._

_For some reason I felt something between us that was never there before._

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked again pulling my attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked over at where Jasper was standing to see how he was coping but he was gone.

That's when I realized that this not only affected me but it affected him too and if the family found out… I couldn't even think about how this could affect the family. It would affect them in a big way.

Edward turned away from his family and ran us up to his room where he laid me on his bed and started kissing me with so much passion.

He had never kissed me like this before. It was amazing!!!

I wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting him to stop anytime soon.

To my surprise he didn't pull away when I did this but instead started to unbutton my shirt.

Oh My God he was really going to do this.

Even though I was afraid he would pull away when I asked I had to know why he changed his mind.

"Edward?" I asked between kisses.

"Yes Bella"

"Why have you changed your mind now? Not that I don't like that you have I'm just curious." I said as he started to kiss up and down my neck.

"Well… while I was away I thought we may as well try… I mean I'm getting closer and closer to you each day. My control must be getting better too" he responded as he brought his lips back up to mine.

As we kissed images of that night with Jasper came back into my head. Making me feel guiltier then I already was.

Edward didn't seem to notice my sudden laps in concentration.

I started asking myself questions again like what if I don't enjoy this with Edward because of Jasper. And things like that.

But then again if I slept with Edward maybe the images in my head of that night might be replaced with different ones. Ones of the one I truly love…

But would I be able to go through with it before the guilt or a lack of concentration happens and something bad happens…

What if I call Jaspers name in the heat of the moment…

That's when my world came crashing down on me…

I really did have feelings for Jasper that was more then just a brotherly way…

**A/N hope you enjoyed the chap. Sorry it's short but I had to put it in so the story would make more sense. Next chapter will hopefully be up VERY soon.**

**xxx R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey all sorry for the delay in this chapter but with school and stuff I run out of time quickly!!! Oh and I'm really sorry to all those people out there but in this story I really don't want to make Bella sleep with all the ****Cullen's. But if anyone out there wants to write that story go right ahead!!!! Please tell me though because I WANT TO READ IT!!!!! Any way on with the chapter!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing not even the computer I type on!!! (It's my brothers).**

_I really did have feelings for Jasper that was more then just a brotherly way…_

No this couldn't be happening!

I'm about to do with Edward what I have been wanting to do for ages and I realize I love his brother as well.

"Bella if you don't want to do this we don't have to"

Oh great he has realized my reluctance G.R.E.A.T

I want to do this I truly do but can I.

This is Edward my true love.

Yes I do want to share this with him.

I kissed Edward then with so much passion I thought I might send him out of control but instead he kissed me back with the same amount of power.

I rolled us over so I was on top of him straddling his hips.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly running my fingers over his rock hard chest as I went.

As I started to grind my hips into him I could feel his manhood getting hard each grind.

Edward licked up and down my neck. I gasped in pleasure and hitched my leg around his hip.

I could feel his erection through his jeans, I became aware that we were still clothed and that wasn't acceptable!

Edward must have realized that to because at vampire speed he took off all my clothes and underwear and all as well

He sucked my right nipple as I moaned loudly.

Edward flipped us yet again so he was lying on me and I wasn't complaining.

He began sucking on her right breast again, caressing the left one with his hand. Soon my fingers were entwined in his hair, pushing his head down harder onto me.

"Oh God! Edward! I need you! Please."

With that he switched breasts and moved over to my other hardened peak.

He licked circles around it teasingly and suckled it

I moaned so load that his whole family must have heard but that didn't stop him he just kept on going.

Quickly, I flipped us over again and was lying on top of him.

"My turn," I told him.

I started sucked and biting all over his torso. And soon he was letting out soft moans.

I began to grind her hips against his again and soon enough Edward was panting and moaning with pleasure. I moved down and licked where normally the top of his boxers would be.

Edward moaned my name like what I was doing was torture. And it probably was.

"Oh My God, Bella," He gasped

I stopped liking him and stroked his length softly.

I started pumping him with my hands and moaned louder than he had yet.

To his surprise I took all of him in my mouth and ran my tongue up and down him.

I started to move my head up and down taking him with her.

"Bella! Oh My God!"

Then, I started sucking. The harder his cries the harder I sucked, until all of a sudden he came into my mouth and swallowed all of it.

"I love you Bella. You can't imagine how that feels. But now I think it's my turn to show you" Edward said.

He put one of my legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist.

"Bella, you are soo beautiful." He said as I started to blush.

He began fingering my very wet folds and rubbing my clitoris. I started panting extremely fast uncontrollably.

"Edward! I love you baby!" I moaned softly as he massaged my slit.

He inserted a finger into me and began pumping.

He then stopped and removed his finger.

I was about to complain when he lowered his head and licked the length of me.

"Jesus Christ! Edward!"

He moved his tongue and began pumping me with it. He pumped harder n harder.

I wrapped my hands around head pushing him in further and further. When I finally came, he licked it all up in a slow teasing way.

"Edward, I need you in me, now."

"Are you sure Bella? It will hurt"

I rolled us over at his reluctance.

I positioned myself directly above him. I lowered myself down onto him feeling the slight stab of pain but no where near as bad as the first time.

I waited a minute not moving. Waiting for the pleasure to take over and when did I began to move my hips, back and forth.

As the seconds went by I began rocking harder and harder giving it my all.

"Oh My God, Bella! Give me more! More!"

He guided my hips, pulling himself deeper and further into me. At this I started too tightened around him.

As I tightened Edward came into me spilling his juices into me.

But I wasn't done yet. I still hadn't climaxed and he knew it. He kept pulling me towards him harder and harder. I was getting tighter still each thrust.

I felt myself climax.

"Jesus Christ Edward! That was amazing! Edward, I love you!"

We lay there together. We hadn't even removed our selves. We were laying their still until He moved slightly and that made both of us became sexually aroused once more.

He flipped us over taking the lead this time.

He started at a human pace but I had tasted vampire speed before and that's what I wanted now.

"Edward please give it to me Vampire speed!"

"I don't know if you can handle it."

"Please I need it harder! I need it FASTER" I said as he picked up speed.

He thrust in and out at vampire speed making me climax instantly.

He kept going until we both would have climaxed at least 20 times before he removed himself from me.

"I love you so much Bella"

"I love you to Edward" I replied as I feel asleep next to him.

**A/N ok hope you liked this chapter. I tried to put in more detail like asked. Please review so I know what you thought of it.**

**Love you all**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok I'm really sorry in the delay I kept forgetting to write I'm SO sorry!!!! Also I'm looking for a co-writer!!! I need someone who can write good detailed lemons because I've never actually done it so I have no idea what I'm writing about!!! So please tell me if ****you're up to the job!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: (sigh) not this again. I own nothing!!!**

"_I love you to Edward" I replied as I feel asleep next to him._

**Edwards POV**

I have never been happier in my life!!!

I just shared the most perfect thing with my beautiful Bella.

I looked down at Bella's sleeping form I saw she was smiling. I wonder what she's dreaming about to make her smile like that.

As I was looking at her she started talking in her sleep.

It was just mumbling to start with but then she started saying coherent sentences.

"Edward, honey I'm so sorry."

What is she talking about? She has nothing to be sorry about.

"Jasper" she whispered. "I love you"

**A/N ok I'm sorry for the shortness and the cliffy and I know you will all want to kill me but I have to put this in or else it won't all make sense. And I'm also banned from the computer until tomorrow so I better get of before I'm caught!**

**Xxx ill update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Hey sorry all my dedicated readers I no I promised I'd update soon but school went bak and I completely forgot also im starting 2 suffer from writers block!!!!! Luv you all!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own twilight im not that smart.**

"_Edward, honey I'm so sorry."_

_What is she talking about? She has nothing to be sorry about._

"_Jasper" she whispered. "I love you"_

**Edwards P.O.V**

What the hell!!!!!!!!!

OK Edward Breath

Dreams can be crazy you know that she will probably wake up going what the hell that was a really weird dream.

I no lets see if she can answer questions

"Bella honey why are you sorry?"

"Mmmmmm really sorry Edward mmmmmmmmm" Bella mumbled

"You have nothing to be worried about sweet heart" I replied as I put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes … Do"

"What Bella you can tell me anything"

"I slept with your brother"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Alice's P.O.V**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Edward yell obviously very angry.

I looked over at Jasper and could tell and could tell he was trying 2 calm Edward down with his powers.

"Jasper whats up with" I was cut off by our bedroom door flying off the hinges and a VERY angry Edward standing in the door way. If he was a cartoon character he'd have steam coming out his ears!

"Edward whats got ur knickers in a knot??" I said as I started laughing.

As I looked at him again he through himself at Jasper and pinned him to the floor and started throwing punches at him.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF HIM" I yelled trying to pull him off my Jasper.

I couldn't pull him off he was so pissed he was extra strong.

"YOU BASTERED HOW COULD YOU!" Edward yelled between punches to Jaspers face.

Jasper just laid there and did nothing he was letting Edward kill him.

"Jasper don't just lie there do something please Jasper please JASPER" I yelled while hitting Edward on the back but I was in hysterics so it didn't even hurt him.

"HOW COULD YOU JASPER I TRUSTED YOU"

"Edward stop please" I cried through dry sobs.

"I didn't mean to Edward I swear it just happened please forgive me Edward it didn't mean anything" Jasper said for the first time since Edward came in.

"FORGIVE YOU JASPER HOW COULD I YOU SLEPT WITH BELLA"

**A/N I no I no cliffy but hey I updated so please don't kill me 2 much!!!**

**Xxx review **


End file.
